


The Game of Edinburgh

by parsnips (trifles)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Breathplay, Celebrations, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Party, Shower Sex, Silence Kink, Singing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe Ginny wasn't alone in thinking this part was even better than winning, this part when they forgot that there was a war coming, when the only thing that mattered was the warmth and the spinning and the beauty and the <i>us</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11.3.04 for the September Fantasy Fest at pornish_pixies. Additional warnings: breathplay, implied voyeurism, teenagers having lots of sex with one another.

  
It was the best they'd done all season, and the last game too. "Bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted, and the Quidditch team cheered as they carried him along. The day had unexpectedly become the most beautiful, wonderful end to a Quidditch season there ever was or ever would be.

The team was thrumming with it. Angelina had to raise her voice above the excited chatter to call out, "Party in Gryffindor after clean up!" which only elicited a louder roar. The boys continued off toward their lockers while Angelina led the girls to theirs.

"It's like being five again, isn't it?" Ginny asked breathlessly. She looked at the others. "Spinning around and around, then trying to walk without falling."

"Sounds near enough to me," said Katie. She'd already unbuckled her gear and was helping Alicia with hers. Katie's curly brown hair was sticking damply against her forehead and where her ponytail had come loose. Alicia, on the other hand, had managed to maintain an almost pristine coronet of blonde braids around her head, pulled so tight that a hair wouldn't dare come undone. Katie had begun unweaving the first of Alicia's thick braids when she suddenly said, "Hang on, this is your first win, isn't it?"

Ginny was on the floor, pulling her boots off. She smiled up at her teammates, who in turn were all grinning down at her. Angelina, down to just her whites, crouched next to Ginny and gripped her arm for a moment. "Let me be the first to congratulate you. You're really one of us, now. I've never been prouder to be a captain than I am today, and I'm glad that you were here to be a part of it."

Katie came up and tugged at one of Angelina's dreads. "She means to say she thought you were bloody brilliant."

"Aye," said Alicia, "she used to be able to talk proper-like before Oliver gave her a talking-to about captaining." Alicia bent down and gave Angelina a loud kiss on the cheek. "Never fear. We still love you, dear heart. We'll drag him from your brain some day."

Angelina swatted at the two girls behind her. "Some day I'll give you two the smacking you're looking for." She was smiling again, wide and bright against her dark skin. Ginny was caught for a moment by the image of the three of them: Katie was still mostly-dressed and looking down at the two older girls from her tall vantage point; her hand was still in Angelina's hair. Alicia was down to her knickers, her hair slipping around her like a shawl, whispering something in Angelina's ear that made Angelina laugh and Alicia's blue eyes glint with mirth. Alicia's pale skin seemed to turn Angelina's darker in comparison, turning them both almost luminescent. Ginny looked at Katie again, and saw an indulgent, soft expression on the normally strict face. Maybe Ginny wasn't alone in thinking this part was even better than winning, this part when they forgot that there was a war coming, when the only thing that mattered was the warmth and the spinning and the beauty and the _us_. Maybe...

\---

Katie was always the last one in the showers. It was almost a tradition by this point: she had the least complicated hair, the fewest scented ungulents, and the most clothing to get back on again, but if she didn't spend twenty minutes under the water then it didn't feel right. Her teammates teased her for it, but on the other hand, it was more than a little worth it to have the Quidditch showers all to herself.

She heard the rustle of clothes behind her, laughing, leaving. She only needed a few minutes, today -- there was a party to go to, and she was close to the edge already. Something about Quidditch, about the locker room, about water and the girls and just _everything_ came together when she was here; any orgasms she gave herself were always the best right after a game. The water felt good on her neck; she put one hand on the wall in front of her and bent her head to let the water pulse down on her. The hot streams traced between her shoulder blades; if she turned just slightly, she could get water to run down her breasts as well, so sensitive that she could feel every drop pull along her skin. She loved that.

Katie brushed her fingertips along her nipples, cupped her breasts one at a time. The water made everything not-quite-slick-enough, a delicious friction that almost wasn't. She pushed the heel of her hand down her side, cresting over ribs and eventually pressing the small jut of her hip. There was a dip here, right next to the bone, that slid her hand to the firm flesh that was just the right size for her palm, just the right angle to aim her fingers down and in, the water coming down her arm and down her fingers and never touching inside her unless she was fast, unless she flicked her finger just like that, a brief moment of real heat and then the lingering rush of the warmth she was making with her hand, under the plain lights and the running shower, the taste of the game on her tongue.

Ginny said, "You're _beautiful._"

Katie had closed her eyes at some point; she didn't remember when, only that they snapped open again at the youngest Weasley's voice. Ginny was standing beside her, looking up into Katie's eyes and then travelling gently along the sparse curves on Katie's body, and Katie knew exactly what she saw: a skinny girl with no tits and no hips and too damn tall, having a diddle by herself when no one was around... Katie pulled her hand away, embarrassed both at being caught and having such focus on her.

If Katie really wanted to be honest with herself, though... she wished Ginny had waited one more minute to--

To what? "Why are you here, Ginny?" Katie tried not to sound angry, but it seemed to happen anyway. Ginny's red hair was still wet around her face, and she hadn't put any clothes on, and she was still _here_. Ginny bit her lip; she had little white teeth. Katie mentally shook herself. Of course Ginny had teeth, little and white and all. And Ginny had lips too. And Ginny was naked. And still looking at her.

Ginny stepped forward so she was just under the shower. Lines of water traced her face, around her large brown eyes framed by lashes clumped and darkened by droplets. Light brown freckles painted a line across her face. Her bitten lip was flushed bright. Her mouth was open, and she breathed shallowly through it. "It's my first win," Ginny said. "You said it yourself."

Katie had to stop looking at Ginny's mouth. And her pale shoulders. And, God, the water on her breasts and beading right on her nipples, just the color of her lips, she really _had_ to stop looking there, had to stop feeling it on her own breasts, every drop touching a hundred different nerves and she was _so close_\--

Ginny stepped forward again, and that was it, it was over, their skin was touching and Ginny kissed her collar bone, nuzzled Katie's right breast, brushing her lips against Katie's impossibly hard and sensitive nipple. One little touch didn't seem to be enough; Ginny's small hands tugged on Katie's waist, pulling their two bodies hard together under the shower. It felt so strange to feel Ginny's body, different lines and spaces and colors. Katie lifted her hands to Ginny's head, smoothed her hair down with runs of water. She combed the edges of Ginny's pageboy as Ginny kissed and mouthed her breast and ran her hands up and down Katie's sides. Ginny moaned. Katie heard it like a harmony with her own small cries.

"Ginny..." Katie gasped when Ginny abruptly straightened and turned Katie around, pressing her shoulders against the wall. The tile was chilly on her bare skin. Ginny turned the showerhead down, twisting it to hit the back of Katie's neck, the water sliding down and around in slender streams -- Ginny turned on the right and left showers as well, twisting their heads to shoot at Katie's stomach and breasts. It was everything Katie liked about the Quidditch showers, multiplied. Somehow, Ginny knew it, knew that Katie loved the water, and gave her as much of it as possible.

Ginny, lovely, wet Ginny, knelt on the rivered floor and looked up at her. "Can I, Katie?" she asked, almost too low to hear above the showers. "Please?"

Katie laughed weakly. "You'll drown."

Ginny grinned, and for a moment she looked just like her brothers. "I can hold my breath for long enough." And then Ginny leaned forward and Katie braced her legs and there was that delicious feeling of a tongue on her clit, on either side, almost ticklish, and God, the hand that wasn't gripping her ass was slipping forward and up her thigh and one finger, two, three just flicked along her slit, sliding a little in just like Katie liked it. Ginny lifted her mouth away from Katie for a moment, resting her forehead on Katie's abdomen and breathing in the small shelter her head made under the water; Katie stroked her hair smooth again. Ginny kept her fingers moving, and her hand made rough circles on Katie's ass like it was the best thing she'd ever touched. It made Katie feel like her ass _was_ the best thing ever touched, and it was a fucking brilliant feeling, just like being beautiful, like Ginny had said she was. Ginny's tongue was back and it felt like the game, felt just like winning the bloody best game ever until Ginny pressed her fingers into Katie and then it was nothing like a game at all, because it was _this_, and this was nothing but stars.

Ginny levered herself up from the floor; she was flushed all over, from the water or from the sex, Katie couldn't tell. Probably both. Ginny turned off the showers and then pulled Katie's head down for a quick kiss, almost too fast to catch. It didn't help that both of them were smiling.

"Come on," Ginny said. "We've got a party to go to."

\---

The Gryffindor common room was thronged. There was butterbeer flowing like it was rainwater, and mad cheering every minute that threatened the rafters. Angelina was reliving the game for the tenth time, and there was a fair buzz around herself as well. Alicia knew she was the right sort for some of the lads in the house -- short and rounded and hair long enough to sit on. Bloody nuisance at times, but family trad said witches kept the hair long until it all fell out, so that was the way of it. Never mind -- she rather liked the way it twisted about her.

She wasn't paying attention to the party -- mayhap Angelina hadn't noticed yet, but they were missing two of their merry band. It was worrisome; Alicia twisted her tie back and forth, let it comfort her. The picture door swung open a mite just at that moment, and Katie and Ginny ducked in, smiling at each other like right fools and their hair still dripping. Not proper, that. Giving her a worry _and_ ruining their hair to boot.

Alicia slid down from her spot on Seamus's chair arm and marched over to her teammates. "Look at you," she said. She pulled out her wand and spelled their hair neat and dry. "You'd think you'd never bathed before."

Katie and Ginny glanced at one another and looked fit to burst. Suspicious. Katie ducked off to fetch drinks, winked a bit at Ginny, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never mind her, Alicia," she said, getting a bit too innocent. "You look very nice." As if her school uniform was something Ginny'd never seen before. Something of the thought must have come through, for Ginny gave a lop-sided smile and said, "Anything fun here?" Alicia looked around -- Katie was at the table where the butterbeers were, talking like she was the queen of May to a ring of Gryffindors; her eyes were glowing bright and there was a flush and laughter in her face, and clear as anything she wasn't coming back here with drinks any time soon. Ginny was flushed as well, pink and warm and pretty in the firelight; she didn't look like she planned to answer any questions at all.

She was like that for the next hour or two. Alicia would try to ask her where she and Katie'd been, but the minx would just smile or laugh or touch Alicia's knee from her spot at Alicia's feet, touch her ankle, tap her thigh to catch her attention and when Alicia looked down from her armchair perch Ginny had a bit of light caught in her eyes, a twitch to her wand, and a ring of flowers appeared and gently settled down on every girl's shoulders. Alicia's was grape hyacinth, a secret favorite, draped like a necklace. Ginny's was overblown roses, peach and pink. They disappeared again a short time later, and Ginny wouldn't tell what spell she'd used.

It was the middle of the evening when Katie drew Angelina into a chorus of "The Game of Edinburgh," which was garnering more attention than usual because Katie claimed to have two new verses. Ginny got up from the carpet and as she moved to stand at the back wall, Alicia felt Ginny's hand brush the back of her neck, just under her collar, tips of her fingers and a bit of the nail drawn lightly and very much to a purpose.

Alicia clapped along with everyone else, trying to ignore the hot, touched spot where Ginny's hand had been, where the fabric of her collar rasped with every breath. There wasn't much use to it at all, trying to go about like there was nothing different, her breathing gone strange and her very skin betraying her. When a bevy of Gryffindor voices shouted out the first, "_'Til everyone was spent!_" Alicia stood up from her seat and came to Ginny, queer little red-haired witch, watching her like Alicia was a goose and she the gander.

Under the cover of the shouted song, Alicia whispered fiercely, "What's this, then?"

Ginny grabbed her hand, and quick as anything tapped a place on the wall behind her. They tumbled into a little cupboard that appeared and shut again in moments, leaving them both in darkness. The sound was strange and amplified, fast and shallow breathing from the two of them filling up the space, while Alicia could just hear Katie's muffled voice coming from the other side of the door.

The hand that held Alicia's, small as hers was small, lifted up and brushed Alicia's fingers along something soft and tight-woven. Linens. "It's the elf closet," Ginny said, loud in the space but quiet compared to the outside. "They don't come in here unless they have to; they usually just magic away whatever they need."

Alicia said the first thing that came to mind. "It smells like honey."

Ginny made a little breathless laugh; her hand left Alicia's and then, Heavens above, she placed her hands 'round Alicia's waist, hot and fitting hands. "No," Ginny said, "the closet doesn't smell like anything. That's _you._"

Soft, and hot, and there was Ginny's mouth, kissing first Alicia's cheek, brush down, searching and finding and then heat and honey and _more_. Ginny broke away first; a warm forehead pressed against Alicia's before Ginny traced her hands down Alicia's sides, up again, began unbuttoning Alicia's shirt. "I'd ask why you didn't wear something more festive," Ginny said, her fingers slipping in her haste, "but I think I know. It's why you wear your tie so loose. Why you jumped when I touched your neck. And why when you hold your breath, you smile."

How long had she been watching? If she did know... but she couldn't. Alicia didn't answer. When she felt Ginny lift her school tie up, she thought perhaps the secret wasn't guessed -- until Ginny's game-rough fingers freed her collar, removed her shirt, and then left the tie in place, silky smooth and cool against her throat, the ends flicking her stomach and sliding into her bra and between her breasts. "I think I know," Ginny whispered, "and I think I... like it."

Ginny kissed her again. In Alicia's head, a little voice was saying someone had guessed, someone knew and thought, and thought...

_I think I like it._

Alicia made a hungry noise and pulled Ginny to her, turning her where she wanted, mouth and mouth, lips, teeth, tongue and Lord above that glorious pressure when she put her thigh between Ginny's legs and Ginny copied, rocking her back with a want that nearly bruised her on the shelving. Alicia broke the kiss and gasped in the dark. She felt a soft tug on the end of her tie _God yes_ and Ginny breathed, "May I?"

Alicia nodded, foolish creature, she swallowed and said, "Anything."

Ginny thrust her thigh against Alicia, catching the fabric of the skirt up and leaving the tops of Alicia's legs bare and chill. Alicia didn't care. Ginny traced her hand up to the knot of Alicia's tie, blind man's bluff, followed the short end down and smoothed the tops of Alicia's breasts before sliding along the curve and dipping between them. Ginny pulled the end out; the silk felt like the tip of a tongue.

And then Ginny began to pull.

Slowly, Lord, she knew how to make it slow, Ginny put one hand to the tie's knot, kept it steady, one hand to pull it tighter, glory and wonders, she balanced it all with her thigh rocking up and back, into the shelves, into the linens, soft and hard and _tight_. To be in danger, and still safe; to almost come too close, and have someone there to catch her hand, her tie, her throat in someone's hands _yes_. The warm pressure, swallow against it, warm heavy breath on her face, honey and roses and little grape hyacinth and everything became sharper, usually colors but not here, not in the dark, here she saw nothing but dancing fairy lights and felt nothing but the tie and her aching, aching, aching--

Ginny slammed up into Alicia, kneeing her just there, just there, and then she let go of the tie, pressed her hand against Alicia's throat, and Alicia came in wave after wave, quiet as anything, the darkness soaked with the smell of honey, the final chorus being sung outside the door.

_And down came the hand  
and up the brooms all went  
Lads and lassies head to head  
'Til everyone was spent!_

\---

Oliver Wood had the pick of the team when it came to choosing the next captain. There was certainly more than enough talent to go around. But in the end, and he'd told her this himself, he'd chosen Angelina because she really saw what was going on amongst the teammates, and was strong enough to be able to master any trouble that came Gryffindor's way. It was the best compliment of her life, and she meant to measure up to it.

Which was why she was going to bed with the party still raging, announcing that "The Game" couldn't have been more tiring than the singing of it, and that she hoped they'd all leave her well enough alone for the rest of the night.

Up in the dormitory she shared with Alicia -- who would no doubt be coming up shortly herself -- and two others girls -- both of whom looked very happy with staying downstairs until morning or McGonagall, whichever came first -- Angelina undressed. When she was younger she might have rushed. She might have wavered over this set of pyjamas, this nightdress, this, this. She wasn't young anymore, though; she was captain. Angelina just slid off her clothes, left them where they lay, and turned down the light. In the half-twilight of the room, she pulled the drapes around her bed just so and stretched out naked on her covers to wait.

She'd arranged things so she could see the window through the drapes. It was a crisp night, nice, with a moon like a wheel of cheese. Real enough to eat. She was imagining the savory taste on her tongue, maybe with something sweet and tart to balance it out, when the dormitory door opened with a bare click and rush of air. Angelina had her wand beside her, just in case -- when she heard Ginny's whispered, "Angelina?" she let it slide back beneath her mattress. "I'm here, Ginny," Angelina said. She stuck her hand between a break in the curtains and waved it. She shifted to the end of the four-poster bed, past the point where she'd gestured to Ginny. Now, if she was right...

The drapes parted, and in the white moonlight Ginny's bare skin shone like a beacon as she climbed into Angelina's bed. There was a moment of confusion; Ginny's head had only begun to turn to look about the tight enclosure when Angelina slid forward and kissed Ginny's moonstone shoulder.

Ginny's muscles tightened and then abruptly relaxed; she was strong, very strong, but it was a deceptive strength. With a bundle of Weasley brothers, all of whom wanted to both protect and tease, Angelina wasn't surprised. "You know," Angelina said, "you should've just asked if you wanted someone to sleep with."

Ginny turned her head slightly, and Angelina could just tell the faint shadow of a blush on Ginny's cheek. "I know, but... it's not about me. I mean, you're my _captain_, my _teammates_, and you used to be just each other's, but you're mine now too, and... and I'm yours, and I've never been anyone's before, not really." Ginny's voice stumbled as she tried to find the right words. "I have my family, but that's just a load of boys and my mum, nothing like, like _this_, and I just... I wanted you all to know how much it means to me, to be part of this, to be part of each of you, to _show_ you--"

Angelina leaned forward and placed her right hand, her game hand, on Ginny's shoulder. Slowly she let it run down that side of Ginny's chest, cresting her nipple one finger at a time, feeling the smooth curve beneath her breast, marking out the space that led from the ribs to the hips, the hips to the thighs, then around, behind, back toward Angelina, up, just the fingertips now, drawing up her skin and spine like red crayons, leaving little trails of flushed skin all the way back to the shoulder where she'd started. "You are ours," Angelina said. "You didn't have to show us. But... if you want to be here for _you_, that's good too. Do you?"

"Merlin, yes." Ginny shuddered, her breathing shallow and fast. She turned around, laying back on the pillows of Angelina's bed, the light from the night sky illuminating just her belly, the crest of her hipbones, and the smallest thatch of soft, red hair. Angelina's breath came away. She pushed the drapes further open, and the moon lit Ginny's chest, face. Ginny looked...

"You look like a painting," Angelina said. "One of those ones I fell in love with when I was little." She climbed forward on hands and knees and straddled Ginny's thighs. Her own skin soaked up the moonlight, turned herself into a bright shadow. Angelina felt she was drinking Ginny in. She leaned down and kissed Ginny, testing, tasting. Ginny kissed back, strong and needing, and she tasted like water and honey.

"I wondered if you'd guessed," Alicia said, quiet as a dormouse from beside the widened curtain.

Ginny squeaked and broke the kiss. Angelina smiled reassuringly to Ginny and said over her shoulder, "I guessed when the two of you decided to be affectionate in the showers and young Weasley couldn't keep her eyes off of us. I assume Katie _is_ here?"

Katie stepped out and smiled over Alicia's head. "I couldn't let all of you have the fun."

Katie wrapped her arm around Alicia's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "We just wanted to stop by to let you both know you've got a choice of things," Alicia said, brushing her hand along Katie's arm. "You can either go on by yourselves and Miss Kate and I shall have a grand time by ourselves, or--"

"Or we help our captain show Ginny what teamwork's all about," Katie finished. The two of them smiled, both of them seeming confident in the knowledge that if not now, there was always later.

Angelina was a good captain, and she was a good captain because she knew what was going on amongst her teammates. She looked at Katie and Alicia, happy and relaxed, and Ginny, happy and dazed. And then Angelina looked in herself, really looked.

She loved her team, and it was because of nights like this, games like this. "What do you think, Weasley?" she asked. Ginny blinked, focusing in on Angelina.

Ginny smiled, and it was like being five again, spinning around and around.

  
END


End file.
